


no one left behind

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Past, Angst, Death, Drama, Drugs, Fluff, Foster Care AU, Gore, Gun Violence, Hamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Trust, Unusual Punishment, Washingdad, addict, angst angst angst, another tragic fanfiction, blood mention, couples, power couples, traumatic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: legacy. what is a legacy ? is it planting seeds in a garden you’ll never get to see . Alexander Hamilton has strayed between the land of the living and the dead far to long. Always defying death at every corner. After several failed homes , the foster care system that practically raised sixteen year old Alexander finally throws in the towel. One last placement before they send him back to Nevis and his dreams of living in America are gone forever. The Washington’s are excited for their newest addition to the family . But can they handle the dark twisted hell that follows young Hamilton ? Or will they also relent and allow heartbreak to settle in the chest of someone longing for a family ?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, George Washington/Martha Washington, The Schuyler Sisters - Relationship, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 17





	1. Mount Vernon

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second attempted at writing a fanfiction. hopefully it doesn’t suck and I’m able to keep this going until the end. enjoy reading. Don’t be afraid to leave constructive criticism and feedback. — hammy addict

“ You’ll never be satisfied.”

Such a small line with a impact that most wouldn’t have noticed unless you were standing on the receiving end. Alexander Hamilton noticed. Hell , Alexander Hamilton practically lived by that phrase. He never had enough of books , writing , never did get enough sleep or food. He was always in limbo between satisfied and barely satisfied. So the scoff that escaped his lips after hearing that line leave his social workers lips was as genuine as they come. 

“ Alexander ... , I’m serious. this is your last chance. you need to learn how to not shoot off at the mouth. This last and final placement will determined if you get to stay in America or get shipped off. Plus , this placement is also very very important. If you- I had to pull strings for this- okay. So remember that.” 

“ That’s what you always say. but sorry I don’t comply with the puppet master. Strings have never been my thing.” He scoffed glaring out the window at the passing greens. They’ve been driving for over six hours. from the middle of New York to the middle of the forgotten ? well that’s what it seemed like. His first time out of the state of New York and they take him into the middle of the woods. He wouldn’t be surprised if this was a distraction and soon he would meet his demise. 

He heard his social worker or in a more personal term , Eric Williams sigh , which seemed to echo in the silence that they were knee deep in after Alexander’s on brand comment. 

Six hours . 

Six hours of driving and they finally pulled up to a rather grand estate. the gates made the home seem closed off from the world as if they were stepping into a whole another dimension. His eyes scanned the exterior. Who the hell was fostering him ? The president of the United States ? His orbs met with large white pillars , a trimmed garden , an acre or more of land. A roundabout that lead to to the entrance. A burgundy roof that some how made the estate seem more rustic then modern. he hadn’t even noticed the car had come to a stop until Eric spoke once again. 

“ do this for yourself and your future . keep your mouth shut and nod. yes sir , no ma’am.” Eric snapped before getting out of the car slamming the door shut grabbing files and Alexander’s suitcase. 

That was the first time Alexander has ever heard his social worker get mouthy and honestly he couldn’t help but feel a little pride in being able to get under the so calm and collected skin of Eric Williams. He finally got out of the car stretching his aching Limbs. adjusting his thread thin backpack on his shoulder as he looked up at the estate. The air felt fresh despite the heavy notion of wealth doing somersaults around him. he felt out of place like he didn’t belong but then again , he hasn’t belonged since his mother took her last breath after the hurricane destroyed his island. 

The door swinging open with the force of a thousand bulls running horns first into ongoing traffic brought him out of his distant thoughts. His grip on his backpack tighten ever so slightly as he watched the door. A very tall teenager with curly hair pulled back into a neat bun appeared. “ WELCOME !” He practically screamed grabbing Eric’s hand aggressively and shaking it with more excitement then a toddler on Christmas Day. Once he let go of Eric’s hand , Alex assumed he would get a hand shake so he held his free hand ( that isn’t death gripping his backpack to stay grounded and not bolt ) out but instead he felt a body collide with his. He was being hugged rather tightly , he didn’t need to breathe anyways. Death by gun shot ? Death by heist ? Even death by wild animal ? Nah he was going to die in the arms of a overly excited teenager with a act for bear hugs.

“ that’s enough Gilbert , let the poor boy breathe.” He heard a very soft feminine voice say from the doorway. the teenager seem to react and pull away grinning like Alex was actually welcomed. He wouldn’t fall for that. Alex inhaled a sharp breath since he had been deprived of oxygen for what seemed like hours. he looked over at the female , a mid aged woman with curly hair framing her face and motherly eyes that could trick any bastard orphan into comfort made Alex glanced to the ground. 

“ but mama , his so little and I just- je suis juste tellement excité. j'ai toujours voulu un frère! “ Gilbert exclaimed falling back into his native tongue when he was feeling A lot of emotion. “ my name is very long but mama and papa call me Gilbert. But I prefer to go by lafayette and or laf.” He said aiming his words at Alex. “Come in , come in ! How rude of us !” Gilbert grabbed Alex suitcase from the case worker and practically ran inside.  
( translation : I’m just so excited ! I’ve always wanted a brother. ) 

Alex followed silently after his case worker who cleared his throat and made his way into the home. 

Despite the extravagant exterior , the estate felt more like home then any other place his ever stepped foot in. It was kinda unsettling. How could he fend off the warmth of this new place if he didn’t get any malice vibes from it ? Alex figured out that , the teenager was of French descendent. The accent and the obvious French gave it away.

Once again the feminine voice spoke bringing everyone’s attention to her. “ My name is Martha Washington. You can call me martha.” She said sweetly. “ my husband George will be home for dinner , he had a meeting he had to attend to meanwhile . Gilbert , sweetie show Alexander where his room is while Mr. Williams and I chat-..”

“ Alex.”

Everyone paused as Alexander had broken the silence for the first time after walking into the home. 

“ I beg your pardon ?” He heard the woman say but their was no malice or anger behind her words but rather curiosity and motherly interest. 

Alex finally met her eyes and saw that she was smiling and it for once did reach her eyes. You could tell a lot about people’s character through their eyes. “ I prefer Alex.” He finally said again. 

Martha caught on and nodded happily. “ of course darlin. Alex it is then.” She gestured for Eric to follow. Alex caught Eric eyes who was now glaring at the teen but subtle enough not to raise alarm. 

Before Alex could react , Lafayette was dragging him up the stairs and towards a long hallway. “ mama and papa room is at the end of the hall , then goes my room and finally your room.” He opened a door revealing a large room bigger then most classrooms in his old high school on the island. “ there’s two other guest bedrooms , in case you want to have a choice. There’s two on this floor and two downstairs which are usually for grandpa and grandma but if you hate stairs it would be ideal for you.”

Alex took the time to tune out the chatter box human. the room was a very beautiful grey color , two large window facing the front yard brought immense amount of light into the room. A wooden desk was perched against one wall , a empty bookcase above it. Laptop and phone with a bow on top waiting for usage. A on suite bathroom. Everything was so perfect. He couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something. He swiftly turned to Lafayette who seemed to have been waiting for a reaction. “ this is for me ?” Alex said quietly. 

Lafayette nodded with a smile. 

“ yes mon Ami. All yours , I know it’s bland but we will go shopping tomorrow for some decor and that’s when you’ll meet my friends. They are dying to meet you-... , that reminds me .. Once you’ve been settled and we eat lunch , I have a present for you.” He beamed before zooming off towards what Alex presumed was his own room. 

Alex took this time to place his backpack down by the desk and run his fingers along the soft fabric of the bed smiling to himself but the warmth in chest , was abruptly stopped by the thoughts of what he would have to endure to keep such nice things. He couldn’t let himself get caught up in this dream like state. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. 

Martha’s motherly voice lingered from down below. “ BOYS LUNCH IS READY !” 

Alex made his way down , after Lafayette who bounced out of his room like a lion ready to hunt down prey and towards the kitchen. Alex made it halfway to the kitchen when a steel grip yanked him to the side near the entrance. None other then Eric Williams. He thought that his social worker would have left by now. 

“ what ?”

Alex asked since the grip on his arm was causing his heart pound in his chest. 

“ behave hamilton. If I get a call before I have to come for monthly inspection , I will be very unhappy.”

Alex heard the oddly familiar growl in his tone and couldn’t help but smirk. “ woah , Williams. you finally gave up on the good guy act and are showing true colors.” He glared at the older male who in turn rolled his eyes and let go of Hamilton , Jaw clenched. 

“ mrs. Washington , I’m afraid I won’t be able to stay much longer , give your husband my regards.”

With that he made his way out and closed door behind him , leaving even martha with her words in her mouth. 

“ he must have been in a hurry. Anyways , Alex .. please come sit down. Lunch is getting cold.” She smiled 

Alex couldn’t help but feel like something was off. Williams has never been hostile with him , even in the car he had been trying to get Hamilton to understand. But Hamilton knew everyone had a breaking point for a sarcastic back talking orphan bastard. He made his way into the kitchen surprised to see Lafayette was eating what looked like his second plate of casserole. 

Without a second thought he sat down thanking martha as she set a plate infront of him. He ate slowly thinking about everything that could possible go wrong. despite being deprived of life’s needs , he didn’t have an overwhelming Appetite. He ate slowly and managed to get through most of the casserole without overdoing himself. Nonetheless the silent of eating thrusted him into the ongoing battle in his head . He was tipping to far into trust and it was scaring him , it’s been only an hour and he was yielding even before meeting the man of the house. That’s where things usually go wrong. After lunch , he washed his plate and headed back upstairs. He plopped down on his new bed and with millions of corrupted thoughts swarming his brain , he fell asleep.

His dreams for the first time , weren’t plagued with darkness or death. For the first time , he didn’t dream or rather he didn’t remember if he did or not. When he did wake again , he was being shook awake by none other then Lafayette. “ WAKE UP LITTLE BROTHER ! ITS DINNER TIME !” Alex gave a groan in respond rolling off the soft bedding that draped over his body onto the hardwood floor and exhaled. 

“ are you always this hyper ?”

Lafayette gave a booming laugh before he nodded. “ more or less... , I just ... it’s been lonely in this big old house and finally having someone who’s going to be living here 24/7 sounds heavenly. Now hurry up , dinner is ready.” And with that state laf zoomed out of the room as if he had never been there in the first place leaving Alex on the floor contemplating if he dreamed the interaction or if it actually happened. 

After hauling himself off the ground , he made his way down the stairs but stopped at a new voice that came into hearing. It was a very booming male tone who without having to see the face that goes with the voice demanded respect and power. Alexander felt his first bit of anxiety from earlier creeping back into his chest and his breathing hitched for a second but he forced himself to calm down. He was stronger then his trauma. Or so he thought. 

He made his way into the kitchen and admittedly saw the man of the hour. George Washington. He stood beside his wife setting up the dinner table. For a split second Alexander felt the urge to run , no one had noticed him yet he could run back upstairs and prepare himself much better. But even before he could take a step back Lafayette noticed him. “ ALEX ! Sit next to me.” He said and placed a plate beside where Lafayette would be siting. 

George looked up and saw the teenager and smiled. “ hello young man , you must be Alexander Hamilton. It’s a pleasure to meet you son and I hope you find comfort within our family.” He said putting a hand on the teens shoulder causing Alex to flinch slightly. “ I’m not your son.” He said without thinking causing George to raise a brow. “ sorry— , I didn’t mean—...” before George could finish martha was talking. 

“ everyone sit before the food gets cold.”

Alex felt his heart pound in his chest , he shouldn’t have said that but he just couldn’t let someone he barely know already take the title that only his mother held so quickly. He sat down thinking of all the ways his gonna get punishment for speaking without respect. 

But that punishment that he expected never came. Dinner went by wonderfully , the family chattered amongst themselves. Mostly Lafayette telling his parents about everything they will do tomorrow with people called John Lauren’s and Hercules mulligan. They asked Alex couple questions that he gave simple and blunt answer to so that he didn’t have to elaborate or give much away. During dinner George watched him , he could feel George’s eyes on him until his wife would say something or Lafayette would speak. Once dinner was over , Alex zoomed off to his room closing the door to gain some privacy. He really felt lightheaded from the anticipation and terror running through his blood. He made his way over to the bed and plopped down without another thought and once again for the second time , he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Friends or family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes shopping for essentials and meets Herc and John for the first time. For once in alex life , he lets loose and has a great time until he realizes what his past is brought up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings : anxiety , on the verge of a panic attack. Flashbacks of hurricane and death.

he couldn’t count the amount of times , he felt Lafayette’s warm body collide with his own as Lafayette jumped on the bed trying to wake up Hamilton from a blissful sleep. Something he hadn’t had since he was born.

Alex groaned giving a sign of being awake just to stop the earthquake that was speaking in burst of nonstop energy. “ MON AMI , wake your ass up. The sky is awake so I’m awake.” He grinned. Alex raised a brow looking at laf with a almost death glare. “ did you just quote moana ?” He asked. Laf gasped in fake offense. “ mon Ami , I quoted frozen not moana. When we get back , you shall be educated on the land of Disney. Get dressed , we are meeting John and Herc at the mall. Mama has a list of things we need to get.” He swiftly placed a kiss on Hamilton cheek and pushed him off the bed. “ hurry along.” Laf left as quickly as he came. 

Alex groaned again , this time because the impact of the ground on his back was more or less agonizing on his bony exterior but he couldn’t help but be amused at Laf’s affection and excitement. It was contagious.

Alex took a much needed shower , and changed into some cleaner and less used clothes that he had with him. He wore a green long sleeve with black jeans and tore up converse that barely held together with glue and tape on the sides. he pulled his hair up into a bun that fit perfectly at the crook of his neck before walking downstairs to see martha in the kitchen cooking breakfast. “ good morning , I heard lafayette waking you up. hopefully he didn’t go to wild on you this morning.” Martha asked with a playful glee in her tone placing a pancake filled plate infront of Alex. Alex poured some syrup on the pancakes and got some orange juice before smiling. “ if you call jumping on me and throwing me off the bed wild.” He laughed in good nature before cutting himself off clearing his throat. 

Martha shook her head in amusement. “ that boy...” She trailed off as George came into the kitchen smiling. “ good morning.” He kissed martha on the cheek grabbing a cup of coffee. He sat at the head of the table with his newspaper and nodded at Alexander. “ good morning , how did you sleep ?” He asked politely. 

Alex picked at the pancake as he shrugged. “ good.”

He didn’t want to continue the conversation , so he just left It.. George didn’t seem to mind and drank his coffee. There was silence other then mrs.washington moving around the kitchen and preparing a plate for Lafayette. Almost on cue laf Bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen taking the plate. 

“ for me ?” 

He said as if that was debatable. He sat down and started to devour the pancakes with a passion. George chuckled and shook his head. “ honey , I think a wild animal replaced our Gilbert.” He smirked. Lafayette gave a wounded grunt as he drank some juice. “ I am sorry that I enjoy Mamá food with a passion.” He grinned at martha who leaned down kissing Gilbert forehead. “ my baby is just fine.” She patted his head before hugging alex softly. “ now you boys run along to the mall before the early Sunday church goers ambush everything.” 

Lafayette nodded and put both Alex and his plate in the sink rinsing it. “ alright.” He ran over to George giving him a hug and kissing his bald head before kissing martha cheek. “ goodbye mama and papa. behave. no ‘how you say’ ... he paused. “ pda ?” He glanced at Alex who gave him a nod and smirked. “ be good kids.” He finished off , his parents chuckling before saying in union. “ DRIVE SAFE.” 

Drive safe. ha ! Lafayette clearly didn’t know that definition. Alexander was practically clutching onto anything he could get a grip on , whilst using his nonexistent break everytime laf swerved or cursed another driver out. By the will of the gods , they made it and managed to not get into two accidents on the way. He called that luck for sure. He got out of the car , his legs were shaking but he willed them to stop as he pushed the nausea down from this mornings breakfast. He exhaled controlling his breath.“ Jesus laf.” He mumbled. Laf laughed lightly. “ "Désolé petit frère, j'aime aller vite." he dragged Alex towards the mall. “ or like the Americans say “ I have a need to fast.” 

He walked along side him and shook his head. “ a need for speed laf.” Alex corrected. Laf just nodded but his attention was taken away from the conversation as a giant broad shoulder teenager who was as tall as laf hurled himself into laf causing the teen to squeak. “ HERC ! This isn’t football.” He laughed. 

Hercules smirked and shrugged. “ you are just easy to take down frenchie.” He turned his gaze to Alex and nodded. “ I’m hercules mulligan. It’s nice to finally meet you Alex. Lafayette hasn’t shut up about you since he found out he was getting a foster brother.” 

Alex gave a nod and smiled. “ tell me about it.. I feel like I’m having an out of body experience with how much laf talks about me to MYSELF.”

Hercules boomed with laughter. 

“ you guys aren’t having fun without me are you ?” A voice from behind Alex said. Alex turned around and admittedly was face to face with hazel eyes , a constellations of freckles on smooth tan skin , and curls that was pulled back in a bun but a few strays framing him face made the human look more like an angel. 

“ I- .... “ Alex started but his mouth just stayed gapped open. The one time he fumbled over his words it’s infront of an attractive boy. 

John stared at Alex with a raised brow waiting for him to finish his sentence but noting came of it so he just nodded slowly. “ laf , I think your foster brother is broken. Where’s the off and on button ?” He said playfully. 

Laf walked over putting an arm around Alex and chuckled. “ Alex this is jack. jack this is Alex.”

Alex looked at laf confused. “ I thought his name was John....” John laughed and nodded. “ yes , jack is a nickname but it’s nice to meet you.” He held out a hand to Alex waiting for a shake. 

Alex complied shaking his hand , John hands were firm but soft to the touch also very warm. He felt butterflies attack his stomach as he didn’t want to let go of the males hand. “ the pleasure is mine.” 

He finally said something that didn’t throw him into a fit of embarrassment . 

After the meetings , they all scattered into the mall. The mall was emptier then it would be since it was only ten in the morning. Alex followed after laf and Herc who took the lead and started going from store to store gathering things , when it came to clothes .. they realized that Alex didn’t have much of fashion sense so they just picked for him making sure to get the right size and paid. They got a whole new wardrobe , school supplies and decorations for his room. Alex was ecstatic he didn’t have to put his input on the clothing and gave a few vague decisions on decor since he didn’t know if he would be staying at the resident for longer then a month. He always screwed up some how. John stayed with Alex most of the time and talked to him about Mount Vernon and or about things he liked. Alex would chime in with some of his likes and or opinions and for once in his life his never felt so free. He finally let the anxiety that had been bubbling in his chest die down until he was completely relaxed , it was the first time in a long time , where he could breathe. 

After hours of shopping , they all finally decided to stop at a coffee shop for some energetic cups of coffee. They all got different types of coffee , Hercules and Lafayette got lattes. John got a milkshake infused with coffee and Alex got a americano with five sugars. It was nice to be able to joke and mess around as teenagers for once. 

“ So Alex ... , where are you from ?” Hercules asked after a long standing joke off with laf. 

Alex wasn’t expecting such a topic change and his chest tighten up admittedly. 

“ I’m from the Caribbean , a small island called Nevis.”  
he said as he cleared his throat. His shoulder tensed as he placed his gaze on the cup of coffee infront of him. 

“ the Caribbean huh ? So your tropical , dare I say exotic.” John smirked playfully. 

Alex nodded smiling softly but it didn’t react his eyes. the flirt would have been welcomed if he wasn’t feeling a little trapped by the question. One personal question always lead to more. 

“ so ... why did you come to America ?” Hercules asked softly. Alex knew he didn’t mean any harm but like a switch , his memories were triggered. The hurricane , his mother’s sickness , his sickness . His mother holding him until she died. The aftermath of being the only survivor of his village. Everything came at him at the speed of light and he couldn’t stop it. It was like the pain he felt all those years ago increased tenfold.

FLASHBACK BEGINS 

“ mama , mama wake up.” he shook the cold lifeless body of his mother. he had just woken up , her arms were no longer wrapped tightly around him but loosely. he looked into her eyes , they were glossed over. No life. Nothing. Just empty darkness. He felt someone grab him starting to pull him away from his mother. He kicked and tried to reach for his mother , tears streaming down his face but whoever was holding him wouldn’t let him. He was so sick and so weak but he kept fighting until darkness took over. Like a movie , all he could hear was wind howling against the house. The rain was pelting against the broken parts of the roof that was ripped off by the wind. Alex sat shielded against his mother as the rain hit there skin like razor blades. He could hear screams and as the water rose , he was sure he was going to die but even as his home flooded , he couldn’t seem to die but everyone around him did. 

FLASHBACK OVER 

He could hear voices muffled around him but he couldn’t make out of the voices. All he knew was he couldn’t breathe , he couldn’t get an ounce of air in his lungs. He shot up knocking over the chair and took off running. He could hear someone yelling his name but he didn’t stop. He needed to get out. He needed to escape. he kept running and running through the mall until he bursted out the doors , he could only tell because the sunlight blinded him. He shielded his face as he wheezed trying to control his breathing but everything was to much. He heard a loud honk and screeching of tires. 

“ ALEXANDER !!!”


	3. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex panic attack makes him think that his new found friendship will hate him but his sorely mistaken but he also meets the one and only Thomas Jefferson who isn’t as keen on how his introduced to Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings are the same as the last chapter.

“ ALEXANDER !!!!”

he heard someone scream before he could even react , hands reached out and pulled him towards the side walk. He didn’t even realize , he had ran infront of a car and was saved from being hit by the one and only John Lauren. He still couldn’t breathe even as he slid down the wall and curled in on himself. 

John was filled with concern. They had been having so much fun and then Hercules asked some personal questions causing Alex to shut down and took off running. He didn’t waste anytime and followed him saving him from almost getting hit by a car. He was currently kneeled infront of Alex. “ Alexander , Alex ... breathe. 1 , 2 , 3 in 1 , 2 , 3 out. Come on , you can do it. Just follow my voice. You are safe . You are here with me. It’s John by the way.” Alex could hear John and slowly took a deep breath in and out as John had instructed. He couldn’t believe he let himself panic infront of his new friends , he knew they wouldn’t like him after this. 

“ WHAT THE FUCK !?” He heard someone yell as they approached. “ is he crazy ? I almost hit him with my car.” A voice snapped from behind John. John ignored the person. “ can I touch you Alex ?” He asked as he knew during panic attacks some people didn’t like being touched. He risked a lot by pulling Alex off the road. He watched as Alex nodded and smiled. John put a Finger under Alex chin forcing his eyes to meet his. “ you’re okay. Can you tell me where you are ?” Alex nodded as his breathing finally adjusted. “ South Park mall in Virginia.” He said tiredly. John concerned gaze stayed on him . “ who am I ?” He asked softly. Lafayette and Hercules were currently arguing with the person who came over earlier about something but all Alex could hear was johns voice and how soothing it was. “ John Lauren’s.” He said softly. 

John nodded. “ can you stand ?” He held his hand out. 

Alex of course nodded and stood up despite his legs feeling like jello.

John stood as well , keeping a steady hand on Alex shoulder to make sure he didn’t fall over or anything. His gaze finally falling on the one and only THOMAS JEFFERSON. 

Thomas had been texting james Madison back as he pulled into the mall , if he hadn’t look up in time , he would have hit a scrawny ass kid and ruined his paint job. He was pissed and of course , the revolution set squad was involved. Arguing with Herc was always a joy but he didn’t have the energy to continue. His eyes moved over to the boy his never seen being helped up by Lauren’s. “ well ? Are you going to apologize for almost getting blood on my paint job ?” He snapped. 

Alex heard the males question and looked up to see the person who spoke. A tall male with puffy hair and a maroon leather jacket on caught his attention. He rolled his eyes at the comment and cleared his throat. “ I’m sorry ... “ he mumbled. Lafayette seemed to be trying to diffuse the situation while Herc looked like he wanted to throw punches. John looked over and exhaled. “ he apologized now if you’ll take you and your overly sensitive pride somewhere else Jefferson , wed appreciate it.” Snickers came from both laf and Herc but Jefferson just glared before getting back in his car and speeding off mumbling about pay back. 

Alex finally spoke. “ I’m sorry guys , I—...” he couldn’t even find the words.

“ it’s okay mon ami, just next time please don’t run off like that. we don’t want you to get hurt.”

“ yeah , I’m sorry if I was prying , I didn’t mean to upset you ..” he heard Herc say and when Alex met his eyes he could tell he was being sincere. Alex shook his head and smiled. “ all is forgiven.” Tension leaving his body with the worry that his friends would be angry. 

“ I think we had enough shopping today and need to go home to wind down with some Disney movies.” Laf said as he adjusted the bags of clothes they had bought and that he had been running with , when Alex bolted. 

“ SHOTGUN !” Herc yelled and took off running towards the car. 

John and Alex shared a laugh at that outburst. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. He couldn’t fully put his trust in this but he was willing to , if it meant keeping John in his life and the others. 

Alex felt John intertwine his fingers with his and he couldn’t help the blush that took over his cheeks. “ come on lex , we gotta go before laf looses his head over Disney movies.” 

They finally ventured off towards the car. Alex still felt the anxiety that had taken over earlier leaving a dull imprint in his chest but for the most part he was exhausted and just wanted to go home. 

Once they arrived back at the estate , the first thing that Alex noticed was George was home. Once again he was tense. He still was holding John’s hand , so that was a bonus but his tension with George would only grow. 

“ MAMA , PAPA I AM HOME.” lafayette screamed before running upstairs putting Alex things on the floor and darting back downstairs to start the movie marathon. 

“ Gilbert , you don’t need to shout. How was shopping ?” George said as he emerged from his office with his glasses perched on his nose. Alex caught eyes with Laf who seem to be contemplating if he should say anything about Alex’s panic attack. Alex looked back with pleading eyes trying to get him not to say a word. Of course laf obliged. “ it was great ! We got everything , now we will watch Disney movies because little brother has been deprived of such.” He ran over to the flat screen tv and pulled Disney plus swiftly playing his favorite movie first , beauty and the beast. 

He heard the group groan . “ laf , we’ve seen this movie a hundred times.” Herc said pouting. Laf laughed. “ and youll see it 101 , mon Ami. Enjoy !“

Alex sat down on the couch next to John to relax. Herc took the recliner , getting cozy. Laf was excited for this movie marathon and disappeared into the kitchen mumbling something about snacks. 

In the kitchen Lafayette was currently preparing popcorn and putting a bowl of chips together when he heard George enter. He smiled. “ hello papa , where is mama ?” He asked. George nodded smiling back at his son. “ she’s at a friends house , something about sewing and watching soap operas.” He laughed. Laf nodded as he continued to put things together , clearly Laf was worried but he didn’t want to say his concerns outloud because if he did Alex wouldn’t forgive him for betraying his trust. He could already tell that Alex didn’t want even them to know and the mall was a complete out of his control situation . “ what’s wrong ?” He heard George ask and Laf tensed up even before he could fend off his fathers question. Laf looked at his father and smiled. “ sorry... , I’ve just been stressing about school and you know .... things.” He said as he tried to revert back into his outgoing persona that everyone knew him for. “ well , if you wanna talk about school or anything , don’t ever forget I’m all ears my boy.” With that he placed a kiss to Lafayette temple. “ no matter what.” 

Laf could tell george wasn’t one to be fooled but decided to drop the conversation which was a blessing in disguise. “ can the revolutionary set stay for dinner ?” He asked grabbing the drinks and bowls and placing them on a tray to carry. George nodded. “ I don’t see why not. I’ll be starting dinner tonight. How does chicken wings and mash potatoes sound ?” Laf grinned. “ perfecto.” With that he walked back to the living room snacks in hand and plopped next to John and Alex. “ I’m gonna change your life.” He said winking at Alex before pressing play. 

Ever since Alex could remember , he felt like a burden even when his mother was alive. He wanted to do more , be more then just a kid from the Caribbean. Moving from foster home to foster homes , was the only constant change in his life and he was getting tired of it. Who wouldn’t ? He wanted to be able to call somewhere home and or call someone family. Walking the streets cold and famished was starting to feel like a death sentence. As he watched the movie he couldn’t help but feel like , this was the moment his been waiting for his entire life. This could be his family. If only he could be fully honest with them and trust. 

Halfway through the beauty and the beast , Alex started dozing off to the sound of Lafayette’s singing along with the film. He didn’t feel himself slowly leaning more and more on Laurens until he was completely laying on his shoulder. The warmth from the shoulder felt good against his cheek , like a blanket that he never wanted to let go of. He ended up drifting to sleep without problem. 

DREAM SEQUENCE BEGINS 

The howling winds was always a reminder that they weren’t safe and they would never be safe. The hurricane always approached him in the form of a monster outside his window waiting for the precise moment to attack and this wasn’t any different. Alex was in the estate , trying to find Lafayette and the Washington’s but he couldn’t find them at all. They seemed to have disappeared but the wind outside was getting worse and worse. “ Mrs. Washington ! Mrs Washington ! LAF ! LAFAYETTE ! Where is everyone ?” He called out. His voice echoed off the walls effortlessly making the home feel like ice. The lights flickered and Alex felt his breathe hitched. “ please , no , no , no ...” he heard a rush of water. He ran towards his bed room window glancing outside into the storm , eyes widen when he saw Lafayette and the Washington under the tree out front oblivious to the huge rush of flood water coming their way. “ GET TO HIGH GROUND ! HEY ! LAFAYETTE !! GET TO HIGH GROUND !” He banged and banged on the window but they didn’t seem to hear him. He ran down the Hall towards the stairs throwing the front door open and screamed. “ LOOK OUT !” He saw Lafayette look at him with eyes filled with horror as the flood water smashed into the family. “ NOOOOO !” Alex screamed as the water hit him hard and everything went black. 

END OF DREAM SEQUENCE 

Alex woke up , breathing hard , his heart pounding. He looked around realizing he was in the living room with the lion king playing on the television. He looked at John first and saw he was deep in slumber. Glancing over his side , Lafayette and Hercules were both sleeping as well. Herc hugging a pillow against the armrest and Lafayette with his mouth hung open and a popcorn that barely made it stuck to his bottom lip. He tried to calm himself down when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he scrambled away , falling off the couch , eyes widen in fear. George raised a brow and placed both palms up showing surrender. “ sorry son , didn’t mean to scare you but I was just going to ask if you are okay ?” Alex exhaled and nodded even though his body was still tense. He was surprised his movement didn’t wake the boys up , they stayed sound asleep. George nodded , his eyes held nothing but concern and maybe even confusion. “ alright , wake them up for me. Dinner is ready.” And with that he retreated to the kitchen . For a second he thought that George would have been angry and would punish him for being so jumpy but he didn’t do anything of the sort. He woke John first , seeing John stir into the living again was a sight that he would never forget , his freckles .. the way his eyes twinkled when they opened. He melted on the spot. 

“ good morning sweetheart.” John said playfully winking at Alex before stretching. He took a deep breathe and hummed. “ fuck , food smells delicious g wash.” He stood up making his way over to Herc yanking the Pillow from underneath his cheek. “ WAKE UP !” He yelled. Herc automatically jumped up looking like he was ready to fight. “ COME ON JOHN , Don’t do that to me , next time I might just knock your ass out.” He huffed as he rubbed his face. Lafayette dramatically sniffed the air , eyes still closed as he seemed to be asleep stopping the others from Their tactics watching Laf. Laf shot up swiftly and jumped over the couch like a pro. “ FOOOOD !” He yelled as he ran into the kitchen siting down. “ I’m starving.” 

The other boys looked at each other with a small amused expression before they all bursted out laughing. 

“ boys set the table.” George said and smiled as he placed the hot wings in the middle . A bowl of Mac and cheese , mash potatoes all ready to dive into. 

John and Herc set the table while Laf got the cups for drinks after being scolded by George for not doing anything. Laf sat back down , and waited for everyone to sit before diving in. He was a skinny boy but he sure did love to eat. The dinner was rather chatty as everyone spoke about school and what classes they hated and what teachers were out to get them. It was actually great , everything seemed perfect. Alex still felt out of the loop since he wasn’t able to keep up with the conversion but being able to listen and watch everyone interact so loving was a good change of scenario for him and he wasn’t mad at it . 


End file.
